fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Advent Calendar 2016
From December 1st to the 25th, FBG will release an access code every day. Little trinkets and toys will be given out with the codes. Visit the Fallen London Advent Calendar or the Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook pages for the newest access codes! This is simply an archive of the story snippets which accompany each code. December 1st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/29703advpaperdoor The Bazaar rations and licenses Christmas cards. Wisely! They are perilous and subversive harbingers of a peculiar tradition. But hush: here are additional cards, escaped through the Paper Door. Result: This has given you seven Potential Christmas Cards. Send them before Christmas, from your lodgings! 9th December until Christmas Day, you will receive new Christmas cards each week via Time, the Healer. * December 2nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/26535advboletale Someone has planted a huge bolegus mushroom in the centre of Big King Square. It is draped in tinsel. A star wobbles on top. Result: It's reassuring to see traditions endure, even deep under the earth. Perhaps you'll dream of stars, and fir-trees, and snow. Proper snow. * * December 3rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/19096advcheerygift Three gentlemen - scarred and bruised - knock at your front door. Shoulder to shoulder, their thick coats make them seem like one wide figure. They hand you a battered, gift-wrapped parcel. One of them adjusts the bow, before they all stomp away. Result: A gift from the Cheery Man. A token of appreciation, or a threat? * December 4th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/33829advwarmandbright The crossword of the Unexpurgated Gazette is especially challenging tonight. But wait! Of course! That's - Result: As you solve the clue, the paper flares with a clean white flame. You curse and drop its burning halves to the floor! The crossword is gone. But the answer remains in your mind, crouched like a scorpion. * December 5th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/83279advgoesonforever At the back of the Blind Helmsman, a Frostbitten Midshipman shivers by the fire. She says she travelled with a Merchant Venturer to a frozen Northern door. For a mulled cider, she'll tell you what was behind it. Result: The High Wilderness! An unblemished frontier of endless night, awash with potential. The Merchant Venturer is out there, plying the wind-roads of the void. Where one has gone, may others follow? * December 6th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/41967advoncemoreforgory A solemn procession of rattus faber dignitaries delivers a black leather cylinder with a hinged lid, like a map-case. Inside, a sable-furred venge-rat floats in a bottle of formaldehyde. The lead dignitary smoothes her whiskers and begins to read from a letter. Result: "Honoured Foe - it was I who sunk my teeth into your instep that day at the Increate Vaults. I have long admired the taste of your flesh and the brio of your reflexive kick. I hope that on damp nights you may have limped, and recalled me. No doubt you have been bitten by other rats in your time, but I flatter myself I bit with particular savagery. I have asked that my corpse be commended to you on the occasion of my death - " Is this a case of mistaken identity? Perhaps best not to say, if it is. * December 7th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/86160ghostofratmaspast A sound, downstairs at midnight. A burglar…? Result: Someone has left… something in the centre of your parlour. Was it a gift? Or did you disturb them at their midnight work? * December 8th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/95538advbucketofcat A sprinkling of lacre's come early this year. Your doorstep is rank with fishy-smelling white goo. Happy Christmas-to-come. Result: Ah, lacre. The Neath's answer to snow. Lacre-men always seem watchful. Lacre-capped roofs tingle with sinister phosphorescence. Lacre dissolves in water only reluctantly, like a guest who hopes to find space in your box-room. this in your inventory to learn more about lacre or acquire a Destiny. * December 9th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/65249advaleatoria A parcel wrapped in seven colours of silk. The card reads A PEACE OFFERING. Result: 'We've had our differences. But this is Christmas. Best wishes, the Fallen London Probably Random Number Algorithm' * December 10th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/95268advguanatic A smiling woman in an unfamiliar uniform, with eyes like moon-pearls, raps at your door. "Drink deep!" she says, handing you a steaming mug. Result: That steam! Inhale it and feel your synapses snap and your sinuses crackle. Darkdrop Coffee will refresh ten actions. Find it in your inventory. * December 11th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/32308advtranshumanticlibation Curious remnants of previous cities occur around London. This one has occurred in your wall. What is it? Result: Behind a loose stone in your pantry wall, someone has left an earthenware bottle. The contents are translucent white; the smell is eye-watering, but heady. Your vision swims briefly. A plain of golden green, the sun rolling in the sky... * December 12th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/55232advsilent The Shivering Relicker is doing brisk business tonight on Moloch Street. But where's Pinnock? 'Take these,' she pleads. 'I'll pay you.' Result: 'Merry Christmas. Just - keep them away from requiems. Carols. Wells. Lacre.' * * December 13th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/78074advholynight "Catch!" the Igneous Correspondent shouts. He tosses something in a glittering arc and is gone, with the Ministry of Public Decency in flapping pursuit. Result: A soul! A pale, still soul, watching you from inside its bottle with an unusual degree of tranquillity. * December 14th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/89793advlacreball Something cold thuds against your back. A snowball! A gang of urchins giggles mischievously behind you. They're preparing a second volley; take cover! Result: You hunker down behind a wall, and answer with a salvo of your own. During a gap in hostilities, a Gap-Toothed Ragamuffin hands you a rat, by way of a peace offering. "Yer all right, for a longshanks." * * * December 15th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/92245advrubberycellar Clanging and scraping noises from below jar you from sleep. To your groggy ears it sounds like pickaxes working clumsily at some hidden seam. However, the fluting, babbling sound is unmistakable. Rubbery Men in the cellar! Result: Discovered, they flee! The corridor is narrow - rubbery flesh squeezes past you in the dark. They have abandoned their tools, along with whatever they were excavating from behind your cellar wall. * * December 16th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/80755advmidshipman You’re enjoying wassail punch at the Rusty Tramp when the Giggling Midshipman sits at your table. His ship has just arrived back from the Khanate, and he is full of mirth and egg-hot. He tells you the usual zailor's lies, and gossips about a Bespectacled Visitor that bought passage back to London. Result: His stories of the tooth-tide are far-fetched. However, his speculation on the Bespectacled Visitor's sleeping habits - or rather lack of them - is intriguing. * * December 17th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/64283advirrigoandlime You start awake suddenly. Something unexpected has happened. The room is scented with lavender and seawater. You are unharmed and untouched. But your vision is tinged with irrigo - the colour of forgetfulness. But it's already fading. And what's this? Result: Someone's written on your mirror. "Thank you. I won't forget. x." You've begun to erase it by the time you realise it's written in reverse on the *other side* of the mirror... Over the course of the next day it fades like steam. * * December 18th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/23846advcuriouscandle You wake, suddenly, in the night. There's something on the outside of your bedroom windowsill: a candle, burning brightly behind the glass. Result: The season is rife with old customs. When you wake in the morning, the candle has burned down. Only a smear of wax remains, and the memory of its flame, fierce on the glass. * * December 19th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/44155advwarningnote You return from a cold walk past the crypt at St. Dunstan's to find a note pinned to your door. 'Hide the candles! Cover up in scarlet! Avoid plum pudding!' Result: The handwriting is familiar, though shaky. Is it yours? * * * December 20th http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/28528advamber A furtive rustling on the roof! What is that curious sound? Like a toy balloon trapped in a trombone. Result: A pop, a rattle, a thud! Something drops down the chimney to lie glowing in your fireplace. * December 21st http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/35352advpopgoes A crash of plates announces an interloper in your pantry. It's scarred. It's patchy. It has less than the customary number of ears. But there is a calm wisdom in its little eyes. Result: And oho! Look at the wicked thing it's killed. * * December 22nd http://www.fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/23190adreamofasunderedsea What is this place? A sky of fire and names, a sea of pale tears? Result: This dream is over. Perhaps something remained. * has raised your Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre quality. You'll be able to trade it for rewards in January. * [Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre +1 level] December 23rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/26433advcovertchristmas Rustling from above! Something thumps across your ceiling, and your chimney coughs a cloud of ash. Who's on your roof? Result: By the time you've clambered onto your roof, it's empty. But tucked into the chimney is a wrapped bundle, perhaps the loot stashed by some fleeing burglar. You'll consider it an early present. * * * * December 24th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/36756exceptionalfeet Ahahaha... Excuse me. We do beg your pardon. 'Ho ho ho.' Result: "Do you recall how we came to that place? And they sang of their lightnings and shapeful disgrace? And we tilted our vanes and ennobled our spires. They welcomed us then and commingled all choirs. And not enough, not enough. Still It mourns, and still waits the Sun." * December 25th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/40073magnificentfeast In Fallen London, it is Christmas. But wherever, whoever and whenever you are, Failbetter Games wishes you the best imaginable holiday of your dearest preference. We'll see you in 2017! Result: Meet, drink, and be many, for tomorrow They may dine. * Category:Christmas Category:Christmas 2016